Tried but couldn't resist him
by Dorazoe
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story with Liliana Sparks OC . Lil starts her 6th year at Hogwarts, which turns out to be much more eventful than she would ever have imagined... See more details inside.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue and info on the characters:**_

_So, your name is _**Liliana Sparks**_, just Lil to your friends. You'll start your 6th year at Hogwarts, you're 16. _  
_In this story Draco won't be a deatheater until Christmas and the Weasley twins still attend school. They will be a year younger than in the HP series. Also, the plot will differ from the book in some things._

_Pets:__ You have an owl: Stubby._

_About your family:__ You've got one older sister _**Jemma**_, who is 17._  
_(It's her last year at Hogwarts.) You've both got very good figures, but you've got long wavy brown hair, while Jemma's is blonde._  
_Your eyes are a brilliant shade of blue, a little bit darker than your sister's._  
_People can hardly decide which one of you is the more beautiful, though. Jemma is quite cough*bitchy*cough so there are more boys around her, but you can not complain either._  
_There's some rivalry between you two, but when it comes to important things you stand up for each other._

_Your whole family is pureblood and your father, _**Morag Sparks**_ is a deatheater. He's good friends with Lucius Malfoy, so spending a week or two during summers at the Malfoy Manor became a tradition over the years._  
_This summer won't be an exception either._


	2. Chapter 1: The Malfoy Manor

Hello everyone! This is my very first story. I'd love to know your opinion about it, so plz review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I would be ridiculously rich. The Sparks family on the other hand is my creation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Malfoy Manor**

"Liliana! What are you doing? We're already late. Hurry up, will you?" your mother shouted for the second time, always very keen on being on time.

"Coming! Just left Stubby's cage upstairs. I'll be down in a second! "

However, this was not entirely true, as you left him there on purpose. You always tried to find excuses to delay setting off for the Malfoys by some time.

"Liliana Sparks! Stop acting like a 5 year old or else..." your father started, probably seeing right through your poor attempt at trying to earn a few minutes.

Well, knowing what your father was like you decided it was better to stop playing on his nerves. He seemed to have learnt a few tricks from Lucius Malfoy lately. Not only did he beat you up for every little bad you did since you were little, but he also picked up the habit of using the Cruciatus curse on you. You never dared to contradict him anymore. You knew the limit you can't pass and now felt you've reached it.

"Immediately father. Sorry for having kept you waiting."

"Apology accepted."

"The Malfoy Manor!" you pronounced loudly and clearly after your mother and Jemma. You felt the familiar sensation of travelling by Floo powder and soon stepped out in the well-known great hall of the Malfoys.

"Ah and here's our lovely Liliana. You're as charming as ever."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

A few seconds later your father joined you and everyone was greeted. Only Draco was missing.

"Where's Draco if I may ask?" your mother inquired the exact thing you were thinking about.

"He's coming in a second."- Narcissa answered.

"And, here he is. Draco, greet our guests!" Lucius commanded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sparks welcome at our manor!"

"Jemma! Nice to see you again." Turned Draco to your sister with a knowing look on his face. You already got out of Jemma that Malfoy shagged her a few times.

"And the sweet Liliana. Always a pleasure." He kissed your hand smirking.

"A real gentleman, isn't he?" your mother declared.

"Yes, he knows how to treat ladies for sure." Lucius said with a smirk on his face, too.

Malfoy's hand lingered on yours longer than it was necessary and you, not liking the feeling of it tried to get back your hand quickly. But things between the two of you wasn't like this always.

**Flashback:**

Your parents never acted like real ones. When you turned 11, you got your letter from Dumbledore stating that you are a witch and are welcome at Hogwarts. Of course it wasn't a surprise; you started to show magical abilities at an early age.

But nonetheless, this would have made any other parent proud at least a bit, but they just considered it as you not having failed them.

Still, your mother wasn't exactly like your father. She loved her daughters, and made sure you were never missing anything that could be bought with money. You were sure she wished she could express her love in more ways, though. Unfortunately her hands were tied; your father was the master of the house, his word was the law.

You also had to go to Diagon Alley with some maids, your father not wanting to waste his precious time with useless things like helping you get your stuff. You were just waiting outside a shop for Mary (one of the maids your family employed) to finish purchasing for the owl treats, when a platinum blond boy knocked you off your feet.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted at you.

You didn't know each other before that day because your father had just became a more important deatheater.

"Excuse me, but you were the one who ran into me!"

He looked you up and down then held out a hand to help you up. He somehow changed his whole attitude towards you.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said proudly.

"I'm Liliana Sparks. Just call me Lil."

"So Lil, what are you doing here alone? You look quite lost."

"Um, no I'm not lost...Just waiting for Mary. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts and came to get my things. Mary has to buy stuff for the whole family, so it takes us a while to get everything."

"Then we'll be in the same year. I already finished shopping. Father has just run to Knockturn Alley to get some...some things, so until he comes back I can help you if you'd like."

"I'd really appreciate it. I just tell Mary I'm going with you!"

The maid was really relived that Malfoy decided to help you, as she received quite a few other orders from your parents that she had to attend to.

Together you bought everything you needed. Draco showed you the best shops, and got the best quality for you. Money was never a problem in your family. You talked a lot meanwhile and soon became friends.

He couldn't be other than himself but he was always slightly nicer with you than with others.

Later, on the train you sat in the same compartment as him and were busy talking about which house you would get in.

"I'm pretty sure we will both be in Slytherin." Draco told you.

"Yeah there's a good chance for that..." You said, wondering about your whole family being in Slytherin. But you were different from them, never boasting with your purebloodness not considering muggles or muggleborns filth and so on, so you still had doubts.

You were sorted into Gryffindor for everybody's great surprise. That was such a shame for your family that they didn't write or send you anything for months. Draco was very disappointed too.

"How could you get into Gryffindor of all houses?! My worst thought was Ravenclaw because of you being brainy!!! I can't believe this!"

"The Hat told me it was a difficult decision, but it finally decided I will do here the best!"

After this argument you haven't talked for a while, but eventually you made up and Draco and you stayed friends for the first 3 years.

Although you hated his two best mates and bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, from the very beginning, not mentioning Pansy who was always after Draco, you tried to put up with them.

You didn't have any problems with Blaise, though. He was the only other friend of yours in Slytherin.

Draco never liked your friends, either. Of course being in the same year and house, you had a great relationship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. You liked the other Weasleys a lot too.

"How can you be friends with Saint-Potter, Lil?!"

"He's not as bad as you think!"

"Oh, look, he's got another fangirl, doesn't he?"

"No, Dracs, you know I don't run after him. We're just good friends."

"That's why you spend all your time with him?"

"Yes. Why would I do so otherwise? I like being with Harry and the others. And if you haven't noticed I spend quite some time with you, Draco."

"That's not what I mean."

"Draco, I really don't understand why you always have to act like this. What's with all this jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous! I just hate how the whole world seems to rotate around Potty!"

"You know that you are exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

----------------------

"Come on Lil, haven't you noticed how he looks at you all the time?"

"Draco, will you please stop this nonsense? I don't want to fight with you all the time… Wait. What do you mean by looking at me all the time?"

"Potty just can't seem to be able to hold his eyes off you."

"You're just imagining things again. As it is normal between friends, he probably just pays attention to what I am saying."

"I'm not blind, Lil. And I haven't even mentioned how irritating that ridiculous Weaselbe and the Mudblood were when…"

"Enough Draco."

You more and more often had rows like that and you started to get bored with his whole attitude. You especially loathed the way he treated Hermione, calling her mudblood all the time. So finally after a bigger argument in fourth year you told him either way he changes or your friendship will be over. He told you he had enough of you and that your friendship never meant anything to him. You were very hurt and didn't really talk to him again.

Of course you had to spend that one or two weeks at summers at them, but you could manage it. It was lucky that Jemma had a crush on him and kept him busy if you know what I mean.;)

The only time you spent together was during mealtimes or rarely meeting on the corridors. However brief these meetings were, he always had something nasty to tell you or to pull pranks on you. Once he offered you some Every Flavour Beans and when you picked one it transformed into a slug. He seemed to make every effort to make you hate him. With quite good success.

By the end of 5th year, however, you started to get used to his behaviour and he didn't irritate you that much. You tried to convince yourself that it had nothing to do with him turning extremely handsome and fit in the last year.

This summer you were sure to have a good time. Your sister being 17, Draco 16, you doubted they would get out of their room. *wink*wink*

On the other hand the manor was absolutely luxurious; had swimming pools and really everything a girl can dream of, so you were already looking forward spending some good time alone.

**End of Flashback**

"Shall I escort you to your rooms?" Draco asked Jemma and you.

"Sure I love it!"

"No, thanks." You answered at the same time.

"I know the way, thanks." You started to drag your trunks up the stairs with some difficulty.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Draco asked you with his famous smirk on his face while he lifted Jemma's trunk with no difficulty at all.

That meant something considering that your sister brought half of her wardrobe to impress Draco.

"I'm absolutely sure." You were too proud to admit you needed his help.

"Well, your choice." He left you struggling with a giggling Jemma after him.

At times likes this you truly wished you were at Hogwarts with your friends.

You missed them a lot, not having been able to meet them for a month now.

"I can't help you either?" A familiar voice asked. You turned to see a broadly smiling Blaise standing in front of you.

"Blaise! Of course YOU can help."

"Then let me." He easily brought your things upstairs. While going towards your room you heard unmistakable voices coming from Jemma's room.

"Wow. They are not wasting their time." Blaise smiled at your comment.

On the way to you room he told you how he got invited to stay here too. You were glad you'll have a friend around.

After thanking him for his help you entered your room. Honestly, it was really beautiful.

The walls were silvery, embroidered with small green snakes. The carpet was unbelievably soft and was a darker shade of emerald. You had a four-poster bed with a fabulous black silk blanket. You also had a wardrobe, a vanity table, a smaller bookshelf and a comfortable armchair.

You looked around the familiar room and started packing out.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

You finished sorting out your things and were now looking out of the window. You had a fantastic view to the woods that surrounded the manor. Being absolutely entranced you haven't noticed your door opening.

"Hey pretty! Stop daydreaming. It's almost dinner time."

"Oh, hi Blaise! Haven't heard you coming in."

He was wearing elegant clothes as it was required for dinner at the Malfoys. He sat next to you on the bed and the two of you talked for a while.

"I'm so happy that I have you here, Blaise."

"Yeah, I'm glad I came." he smiled at you, then sighed: "I'd love to sit and talk with you a little longer but you'd better get ready, Lil. The Malfoys are expecting us."

"Right."

"I'll let you dress up; I'll be waiting outside." Blaise went out, softly closing the door after himself.

You started to search for the right dress when your Yule Ball dress got into your hands. Memories filled you at once.

That was the first year Draco and you weren't talking. You always hoped that on an occasion like that he would be your partner.

But he went with Pansy. She must have blackmailed him somehow 'cause you were sure he wouldn't have chosen her even if she was the last girl on Earth. That stupid pug. Without doubts she helped a lot to ruin your friendship with Draco.

In the end you went with Blaise, and actually had a very good time with him.

The dress you wore was simply gorgeous. It was a lovely blue one (the exact color of your eyes) with a low cut on the back, leaving your back naked. It was also long, almost touching the floor, but at the same time absolutely fitting you. The looks you were getting from the boys confirmed how stunning you looked. Not even your sister made such an ovation. You were glad to see the jealousy in Pansy's eyes and how Draco was eyeing you.

You brushed the memory aside, and quickly put away the dress choosing another instead, this time a dark red one.

You combed your hair, put some make-up on and made your way with Blaise for the Dining Hall.

At the beginning of the stairs were quite a few people waiting: there was Draco, looking quite stunning in formal clothes, ( you tried to get this thought out of your head) there stood Jemma, looking great as always, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who just recently arrived. They were all looking at you, as you descended the stairs. Pansy seemed furious.

"Drakie, shall we go now?"

"What? Um, yeah..."

You chuckled at the way you made them stare. Blaise held out an arm for you that you gladly accepted and the group entered the Dining Hall. Jemma went with Draco and Flint got the displeased Pansy. The two gorillas just followed you in.

Everyone took a seat around the big table. Blaise sat on your left and after pushing Draco away, Pansy got on your right.

No matter how many times you've seen it, the manor never failed to amaze you. The dining hall was simply huge. It had enormous windows framed by long velvet curtains. Being in the west side of the manor, you could see the sunset from there, taking your breath away.

There was a grand fireplace at the end of the room, above which a peculiar painting was hung. The usually crackling fire was not missing, although it was summer. You had to admit it had a certain cozy feeling to it.

The ebony table was magically lengthened for the occasion. The laying was really elegant as every time: cutlery made of real silver and crystal wine glasses waiting for the guests.

The dinner was delicious with specialties brought from far away places. Everything was so exquisite. Showing off really was in the vein of the Malfoys.

You just finished your pasta con Frutti di Mare, when Pansy turned to you with a smug face and asked loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Isn't it dreadful being the only odd one out of the group, Liliana?"

"Oh, yes, the only one from Gryffindor." Lucius added with an evil smile on his face.

You opened your mouth to reply something nasty but decided to keep it shut instead. That you wanted to hex the hell out of Pansy was a different question. But it can wait till later.

"Well, well, looks like our little Liliana has learned some self-control." said Lucius referring to previous occasions. He knew how you got beaten up several times after not watching your tongue.

"I had one of the best to learn from." You glanced at your father.

Her first attempt being unsuccessful, Pansy tried her best to get you mad. In the end Blaise, seeing you've almost reached your limit, shut her up. You threw a grateful look at him.

After dinner you were dismissed to do whatever you want. You all headed for the living room. You really didn't feel like hanging out with a group like that but it was still better than being in your room alone.

Around 1a.m. deciding you had more than enough of them for a day, you made your way to your room. You were walking along the dimly lit corridor, your room being at almost the end of it, when someone grabbed you and pushed you hard against the wall.

"What the..." But you were cut off when a hand shut your mouth up.

Now you saw that it was Flint! He kept one hand on your mouth so you couldn't scream while with the other he held your hands above your head.

"Now, now, darling. I've been waiting for this for a long time..."

You desperately tried to wriggle out of his grip but you couldn't. He was too strong for you. He pushed you against the wall hard, his body pressing into yours. You absolutely hated the feeling of it. He, obviously enjoying it a lot, smiled at you.

"It's no use struggling, sweety. You'd better just enjoy this. "

He lowered his head towards your neck and started kissing and sucking it. You tried to kick him but he just didn't seem to notice. In your head you were screaming for anyone to come this way and save you.

He took his hand away from your mouth, but before you had the chance to scream he kissed you, and forced his tongue inside. It was disgusting and fierceful. You bit on his tongue, but it only turned him on more.

Now, you were really afraid his ministrations will take a completely unwanted turn. You tried your best at getting away but it was useless. Finally, when you were on the verge of giving up you heard faint steps.

"Just hurry up whoever you are!" You thought frantically.

Flint hasn't noticed the noises being too busy kissing you. Then you saw the head of...

------------------------------------

This chapter was a bit shorter than the first, but I promise longer ones are coming.

I really hope you like the story so far!:)


	4. Chapter 3: The pool

_**Chapter 3: The pool**_

_Then you saw the head of none other than Draco appear in the corridor._

_"What the hell are you doing Flint?!" he asked clearly shocked after his eyes took in the scene in front of him._

_"Um, nothing, I just..." For a moment he looked taken aback, like a little boy caught doing something wrong, but then he burst out: Wait! She's not your girl, is she? I can do whatever I want with her! So go away!"_

_You shot a pleading look at Malfoy not to leave you there._

_"Get your filthy hands off her! You won't do anything like that in my house! Am I understood?"_

_"I don't give a shit about what you say! You're no master of me, Malfoy!" _

_Draco looked like he was just slapped across the face but then composed himself in a second and replied in an absolutely cool, calmed way._

_"Flint, normally I wouldn't intrude in your love life but I won't allow anything like this to happen in the manor." _

_These words seemed to have had an effect on Flint because he took a step back and let you slide down to the floor._

_"All right, but you can't stop me at Hogwarts." _

_You felt numb. After recovering from your shock a little, you slowly started to cry without making a sound. Practice makes perfect. Your father didn't like the sound of crying._

_The tears were slowly flowing down on your face. Flint turned around and stalked away but not without taking a last glance at you, like a predator at its chosen prey. _

_At last, when he was out of sight, Malfoy came closer and sat next to you. He looked at your tear-stricken face with unreadable eyes, and slowly extended an arm around you. Your normal reaction would have been to pull away, but it felt so safe there. You put your head on his shoulder and he pulled you a little closer. _

_After you calmed down a bit in his embrace, he picked you up bridal style not paying attention to you protests and brought you to your room. There he put you down on your bed and sat next you. You lay down feeling exhausted. The tears have already stopped, only a terrible exhaustion remained. _

_You expected Draco to leave right after he made sure you're okay, but to your great astonishment he didn't make any moves suggesting that he would do so. Wondering about these, you realized how much you actually wanted him to stay. He meant some kind of protection. _

_Not wanting him to go you searched for his hand and slid yours in his. He looked at you with a surprised expression, then took his hand away. Before you could say anything he slowly climbed next to you and took you in his arms._

_You haven't seen him act this gentle for a long time. When you were smaller and something bad happened, he did his best to calm you down. You just understood each other so well. But that was years ago. _

_Now, he attained quite a reputation about being the Casanova of Hogwarts, getting a new girl in his bed every week. _

_You looked into each other's eyes for a long minute. Still you couldn't read out anything from those smoky grey eyes. They were calm, maybe just a little concerned. You broke the eye contact and closed your eyes, putting your head on his muscular chest. Soon you fell asleep in his arms. _

_----------------------------------------_

_You woke up next day finding yourself in your pyjamas. Draco was gone. As much as you didn't want it, last night's happenings just came into your mind. You got goose bumps even from just remembering Flint's actions. _

_Then your thoughts wandered towards how Draco acted the previous night. Like you were still friends. Or maybe more._

_Then Blaise burst into the room, chasing all your thoughts away at once._

_"Lil! Is everything okay? I heard it all from Malfoy. I'll kill Flint if he gets in my way!"_

_"It's okay Blaise. It was a shock but I'm fine now." He stared into your eyes disbelieving._

_"Lil... If I just come up earlier..."_

_"Please don't even mention it. I just... don't want to talk about it, kay?"_

_"Right. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you any pain. You know how protective I am about you._

_'I know. And I really appreciate it."_

_You didn't want to hurt his feelings, only wanted to drop the subject._

_"I guess I'll leave you to yourself a little then."_

_"Yeah, thanks, Blaise. And don't worry I'm okay. I'm not as easily breakable as I might seem."_

_You got dressed after Blaise left and went down to eat breakfast._

_You thought eating will divert your mind from yesterday but you still had a knot in your stomach and couldn't eat much._

_"Thanks a lot sis for getting Draco away for the night." Jemma popped down next to you._

_"Hey that's a real loving sister! Isn't being nervous that her sister almost got raped just missing her own shag!"_

_"Well, you know Draco is quite a lover in bed."_

_"Yeah, I heard the rumors of the "Slytherin Sex God"."_

_"Someone was mentioning me?" Draco came into view, already back with his oh-so-famous attitude._

_"Cough*egoist*cough."_

_"It's not egoism it's just healthy confidence."_

_"Whatever."_

_"You know we are just joking around, Lil. I'm relieved that everything is okay. That Flint is an idiot. But don't worry he already left after breakfast. He said he had something important to do before leaving for Hogwarts._

_"Oh, and by the way, just out of curiosity, did you shag Lil yesterday, Draco?" Jemma asked smiling._

_"What?" You almost spit out the orange juice you were drinking._

_"Not yet." Draco left the room smirking with an apple in his hand._

_"Not yet?! I'll be curious when he gets into my pants!"_

_"Wanna bet little sis?"_

_--------------------------------------_

_You spent the time left of the summer very well. You swam in the pools, sunbathed, hang out with the others, (mostly with Blaise) and practiced Quidditch. You really liked the wizarding sport and played chaser in the Gryffindor team. You usually practiced alone too in the evening._

_One afternoon, you were pretty tired after flying for one and a half hour and really wanted to get in the pool to cool yourself down a bit. You didn't want to go up and change into your bikini, not wanting to waste time as dinner was inching close, so you decided to swim in your underwear._

_First you checked if nobody was there then you got in the cold, refreshing water. You dived underwater and enjoyed yourself. _

_After some time you got out and waited for your body to dry a little in the feeble sunshine._

_"My, my, if I knew such a view will await me I would have come out earlier." You turned to see a wildly smirking Draco eyeing you up and down. He was wearing his swimming trunks and had a towel around his neck._

_"Malfoy, turn around and don't look at me!"_

_"Sparks, now, why would I do that? It's quite a spectacular view. You should dress like this more often..."_

_You were looking for your pile of clothes, but they just seemed to have disappeared._

_"Are you looking for these?"_

_"You jerk, give them back!" You shouted at him angrily as he held up your clothes in one hand._

_"Oh my, being a little rude, aren't we? Where's the "magic" word? Maybe I should remind you that this is my house not yours...It's me who's giving the orders here." He watched you satisfied as you blushed, feeling completely naked under his glaze._

_"Please?"_

_"Now that's better, isn't it? But if you want your clothes back you have to do a little favor for me."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Kiss me!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I said kiss me." He repeated smirking wildly._

_"No way. We don't like each other, remember? Why would you want ME to kiss you?"_

_"If you hate me that much, Sparks, then why did you sleep with me?"_

_"That's absolutely another thing! I was shocked and exhausted..."_

_"Still you slept with me. You pleaded me with those baby eyes of yours to stay there. You can't deny it. Well, no kiss no clothes." Said Malfoy, taking a few steps closer really enjoying himself. You couldn't believe him. _

_"I'd rather kiss Flint again than you Malfoy!" _

_You grabbed his towel, which was hanging loosely around his neck, quickly covered yourself up and left him there with your clothes. _

--------------------------------------

Well, I'm sorry if at the beginning Draco was OOC, but I really would like to believe that he has such a soft side to him…


	5. Chapter 4: The confession

**Chapter 4: The confession**

The next day you decided to get your books and other necessary things for 6th year, so you all headed for Diagon Alley.

You just finished purchasing your books when you heard someone calling your name.

"Lil!"

"Hermione!"

"Ron, Harry, look, Lil is here!"

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while. "

"What's up, Lil?"

"Nothing much. I really missed you guys."

"Same here."

"You can't imagine how irritating Harry was becoming. I'm glad we finally met up 'cos he wouldn't stop talking about you. Can be a pain in the butt after a while."

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Harry silenced his mate by punching him in the arm.

"If it isn't Mudblood, Saint-Potter and Weaselbe." Appeared Malfoy from behind a bigger bookcase sneering at the mentioned group.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"So little Potty has a crush on Sparks. How delightful."

"It's none of your business Malfoy. Don't you have other things to do?"

"Oh, I've got, but being here is much more fun."

"You're spending the week at them, aren't you?" Hermione asked you quietly while the boys were arguing with each other.

"Yeah, as usual."

Realizing that things were getting a little out of hand, the boys' wands already drawn out, you decided it was time for you to interrupt.

"C'mon Draco, we'd better go."

You realized you called him "Draco" a little too late. You were calling each other by your last names for some time now. But it just slipped. Not bothering with this, and hoping he didn't even notice, you pulled him out of the shop.

"See you all, later!"

"See you Lil!"

After saying goodbye to your friends you continued your way on Diagon Alley with Malfoy.

"So now we are on first name basis...Has my charm melted that ice heart of yours?"

"Um, nope. It just slipped out, you know." You admitted honestly.

He leaned towards you and whispered in your ears:

"But I'm always at your service, Sparks."

"I'm flattered but I think that would make your little fangirls jealous..." You said pointing at the running Pansy behind Draco.

"Drakie! Drakie! What are you doing with her?!" Pansy shouted from some distance.

"Shit, Sparks, help!" You couldn't stand not to laugh out loud.

"The famous Draco Malfoy is afraid of a girl?"

"She's not just a girl. She's a real monster."

Finally you had pity on him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into Madame Malkin's. (The wizarding robes shop) You two hid behind some new models and waited for Pansy to go away.

Luckily, there were quite a few people on the street so she had difficulty reaching the place you had been standing a minute ago. She looked around utterly confused and threw quite a tantrum. Finally, she turned in the opposite direction and disappeared in the crowd with a deadly offended face.

"Nice one, Sparks. You don't know how painful she can be."

"Trust me on this one, I know."

---------------------------------

You spent the rest of the afternoon with him. You ate some ice cream and bought the things you still needed. Later, you caught up with Blaise and the others and went back to the manor in really good moods.

You retreated to your room, organized your stuff a little and checked on Stubby.

After a couple of minutes, spent doing nothing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi Lil."

"Hey Blaise. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Had a great time at Diagon Alley today?"

"Yeah, it was fun." You told him truthfully. "And you?"

"It was okay, I guess. After some time Pansy found us and I couldn't get her off me. She said you and Draco hid from her. Is it true?"

"Yes. Draco didn't want her to find us."

"I can understand that." Blaise smiled at you. "Lil, I've got something to tell you."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course...It's just... I wanted to tell you for a long time that I like you."

"You know I like you too, silly. You're my friend."

"No, I mean more. I fancy you a lot."

"What?"

"I know it's quite unexpected, but I like you since our 3rd year. I wanted to ask you out for ages."

It was quite a shock to you. Hermione kept telling you that Blaise behaved more than a friend but you always dismissed the thought.

He wouldn't be your first boyfriend, you went out with Olliver for a year, but with Draco acting strangely and Harry too... You weren't sure of what you wanted.

A lot of possibilities popped into your mind, but you tried to stay calm. With more or less success.

"Well, if it is a bit too sudden for you I can wait. With the Flint thing and so..."

You'd never thought it would turn out like this. You always considered Blaise as an older brother. But now?

"Look, Blaise, it was a bit fast-forward, but I will think about it."

"Um, of course. Well, then let's talk about something else."

"Kay."

But the conversation was not the same as before. You couldn't act like nothing has changed. Blaise probably felt the tension too as he soon bid goodnight and left.

You decided to have a shower so you went into your bathroom. You had a private one which was a pretty good thing. You stayed there for a long time, trying to wash away your problems. Why did he have to tell about his feelings now? You were enjoying yourself so much, without anything to worry about...

Finally you got out, put on your favourite green pyjamas and crawled in your bed. You couldn't sleep for a long time, just kept turning and feeling uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 5: The choice

**Chapter 5: The choice**

Next morning you were very sleepy having slept only a few hours, but you finally reached your decision.

Taking your time you got ready: you put on a dark purple top and denim shorts and tied your hair up in a lazy ponytail.

You took a final glance at your image in the mirror then headed down for the kitchen to eat something.

Blaise was already there, just finishing his breakfast.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

"Have you slept well?" Blaise asked casually after you popped down next to him.

"Actually, I haven't. I kept turning a lot."

An awkward silence followed your short response which felt very unfamiliar in the case of you two.

Just to do something you decided to make some breakfast for yourself.

While eating you talked a little, but it was just about the usual stuff like Hogwarts, Quidditch etc.

When you saw that he was already getting up to leave you quickly turned the conversation into a different way.

"Blaise, I thought about what you said yesterday… and…"

"Look, if you don't want to go out with me it's not a problem. I can understand it. It's not like I will force you into a relationship. "

"I just wanted to say that I think we should give us a chance."

"Really? So you're not turning me down?"

"Doesn't seem so."

He lifted you up from your chair and twirled you in the air.

Malfoy chose that exact moment to show up.

"What's this big happiness?" He asked casually.

"We're going out!" Blaise informed Draco gladly.

"That's great."

Blaise pulled you into a sweet, soft kiss. It was great but you haven't felt the same sensation like when Olliver kissed you. You knew what this meant: you weren't in love.

You were secretly watching Draco's reactions from the corner of your eyes, hoping you would see something in his behaviour that would suggest he didn't like the idea of you two going out. You found none.

He stayed cool as always, lazily opening the fridge and getting out some milk.

---------------------------------------------

As it was the last day of the summer you all wanted to enjoy it as much as you could. The weather was fantastic, much better than anyone could have hoped for. It was warm with the sun shining brightly.

The only bad thing was that Flint came back to spend this last day with the gang. Still, you decided not to pay attention to him and was sure Blaise would not let anything to happen to you.

There was a big lake not far from the manor and you decided to go there.

As you were all underage (except Flint) you couldn't apparate yet. (Flint, although being of age, couldn't pass the Apparation Exam - what a surprise:)

So you decided to use broomsticks. Malfoy brought out 5 extra new ones to the garden.

"But Draco, there are 8 people here." Blaise stated.

"I know. I'm not that stupid. One broomstick for each boy. The girls have to choose which of us they want to go with."

"Drakie! I choose you!"

"Sorry Parkinson, but he is mine." Jemma pushed Pansy away.

A self-satisfied smirk showed up on Draco's face. He put an arm around Jemma's waist and waited for the others to decide.

Of course you went with Blaise and Pansy got Flint again.

Everyone mounted the brooms and set off. You sat behind Blaise hugging him from behind.

The boys decided to have a race: who gets to the lake faster wins. You flew neck and neck for a long time with Draco, but then he suddenly accelerated and with a great dive they got there first.

You landed soon next to them. You were a bit angry you couldn't get a broom for yourself, you would have done differently than Blaise. (He was in command on the broom.)

But when you looked around all your anger faded. The lake was beautiful. The water was a clear, dark shade of blue, and was surrounded by a sea of soft grass. You quickly pulled off your shoes to enjoy the touch of it. The perfect place for a last day relaxation.

After settling down a little, you all undressed so everyone was in their bikinis or swimming trunks.

The boys were drooling over Jemma and you, but you couldn't help not to take a look at Draco's and Blaise's muscular bodies either.

You went in the water and had a big splashing fight. Draco and Blaise also threw the girls in a few times. Overall, you enjoyed yourself a lot.

Some time later, you started to feel cold so you came out and lay down on the grass. Blaise soon joined and snuggled up to you.

"Jeez, Blaise you're so cold!"

"Am I?" He hugged you tightly.

"No, I find you quite hot, if I think about it again." You laughed at him.

You two just lay there in each others arms, looking at the blue sky and sunbathing, barely listening to the others. Soon you warmed up and before you could realize you drifted into a calm sleep.

You woke up for someone picking you up.

"What are you doing, Blaise?" You asked sleepily without even opening your eyes. It haven't occurred to you that it could be anyone else.

"I'm not Blaise." A too familiar voice said. You shot your eyes open just to see a wildly grinning Draco. Before you could respond he dropped you and you landed in the cold water.

"*scream* I'll kill you, Malfoy!" Everybody was laughing their heads off.

"Come on, Lil. It was just a joke."

"But, Blaise, this was a really cruel thing to do!"

"Come, I'll warm you up." He wrapped you in his arms as you got out of the lake.

"That jerk! I hate his stupid pranks! If we get to Hogwarts and I can finally use my wand I'll hex him until he moves."

"Now, Lil, calm down. You take it too seriously. Don't bother with him at all. You know what he is like."

"I know. Sorry for being hysterical."

"Apology accepted." He kissed you lightly on your lips.

You walked up to the others hand in hand. They had already started the picnic. You had to hurry if you didn't want Crabbe and Goyle finish every bit.

After eating everything the others headed back. However, you and Blaise stayed there and just enjoyed each other's company.

Finally, you set off too, as you wanted to get back before it turned really dark.

At the manor Blaise walked you to your room. You gave him a goodnight kiss before the door and went in.

Finally, as you were on your own, you let your thoughts flood your mind.

What were you thinking? Why would Malfoy like you? He's just as he's always. Getting every girl in his bed. Shagging your own sister as well. Malfoy would just cause you pain. He doesn't deserve even a second thought.

Still it was hard to clear your head of him, finally managing by forcing yourself to think about Blaise and tomorrow.

You've made the best possible decision. You felt safe and were happy with Blaise. He was sweet, loving and caring. The exact opposite of Draco.

Having had enough of these dilemmas, you started to pack your things for school and began to clean Stubby's cage.

-----------------------------------

Maybe this part was a bit cheesy but bear with me plz. :)


	7. Chapter 6: On the train

**Chapter 6: On the train**

On the morning of your departure you got up early to check if everything was in order. You left the manor with the others in a good mood.

The summer had been nice as always, but you looked forward to going back to Hogwarts. Rather than missing the studying itself, you wished to see your housemates after the long break.

Stubby was excited as well. He made way more noise than usual, giving you a headache after some time.

Soon, you arrived to King's Cross and everyone got through the barrier onto platform 9 and ¾.

Already lots of young wizards and witches were waiting there with their families or long not seen friends. Greetings were shouted, happy faces were seen everywhere.

Your eyes were just taking in the scene before you, when you were greeted by the grinning Weasley twins.

"Lil!"

"Fred! George!"

They pulled you into a bone-crashing hug.

"Hey, I'd still like to breathe some time!"

They let you free after a few more seconds.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How was the summer, girl?"

"It was short but awesome! Yours?"

"Same here."

Blaise soon turned up there too, quickly catching your hand after seeing you hug the twins.

"Wow, Lil, didn't know you had a new boyfriend..."

"Well, we've been just going out since yesterday actually."

More and more familiar faces were popping up so you said goodbye to the twins and turned to the others.

On the train you planned to get a compartment with Harry and the gang,

but Blaise asked you to sit with him and the Slytherins.

Although you didn't want to do so, finally you decided to go with him.

Your sister, Draco and Pansy already reserved a compartment by the time you managed to board the train with your luggage and Stubby's cage.

Before long you were joined by Crabbe, Goyle and Flint who took all the remaining free seats.

After a while the flow of the conversation turned in a way you were not interested in anymore, so you decided to go and check where the Gryffindors were. You set off.

You found quite a few members of your house, but Harry and the others just seemed to have disappeared.

You were looking into the last compartment, which turned out to be empty, when someone pushed you in. You almost fell on your knees but luckily you regained your balance.

"Shit!"

You turned around to see a broadly smirking Malfoy standing in front of you.

"Malfoy! What did you do that for?!"

"You were in my way, Sparks. Maybe during summer you gained on unnecessary weight as your big bottom took up the corridor making me unable to do my job as a prefect."

"If you planned to get on my nerves then you can clap yourself. You succeeded. Merely by looking at you I fell annoyed. Now, _please, _if you'd get out of my way."

He just continued to stand there his smirk even growing wider.

"Are you deaf? Let me out!"

You tried to push him away, unsuccessfully, only managing to get a lot closer to him than you wanted to. You hated to admit it but there was something in Draco that made you physically attracted to him. And this irritated you to no end.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?!"

"Watch your mouth, Sparks or I'll have to wash it out for you..."

He leaned closer and closer to you so you decided to back off a few steps.

This, however, didn't seem to discourage him. You backed away as far as you could until your back hit the window. He simply followed.

He reached you and put his arms on either side of your head.

"I want you, Sparks." He whispered in your ears.

His hot breath tickled your face. Your knees felt weak as he pushed his body against yours. You didn't like the feeling his actions caused to your own body.

His lips crashed down to yours. Blaise's sweet kisses were nothing compared to this. It was fiery, passionate and lustful.

First, you totally forgot who you were kissing. Realizing what you were doing you quickly pulled away.

You just stared into his cool grayish blue eyes panting a little, not able to break the eye contact.

"C'mon I know you want this... Not even you can resist me..."

He pulled you into another fantastic kiss. It was even more breathtaking than the one before. You couldn't help but kiss back. His tongue asked for permission to enter your mouth and without thinking you gave in to him.

However, before you could really get into it, the door burst open revealing the angry looking Weasley twins with Harry in their wake.

"Get off her, you ferret!" Fred shouted at Draco pointing his wand at him.

Malfoy slowly turned around with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Now, why would I do that?"

You tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he held you close to him with a very satisfied expression on his face.

"She never made any protests. She's just as all the others: can't resist the Malfoy charm..."

You pushed him away from you looking at him in disgust. Your anger rose up high.

"You git! I hate you and would not even kiss you again if you were the last man on Earth!"

You slapped him. It took him by surprise and he had no time to react. The red print of your hand now decorated his face.

"You little slut!" He aimed his wand at you but didn't get a chance to advance further.

"You do anything to her and I hex the hell out of you, Malfoy!" George shouted.

Malfoy quickly realized that he is outnumbered, so after shooting a death glare at you he rushed out of the compartment pushing everyone away. That left you with the boys all looking at you in disbelief.

"What was that all about, Lil?"

You didn't react to Harry's question at first. That stupid prat! He wanted this from the very beginning! To prove he can get you like any other girl at Hogwarts. Anger was boiling in you so high you could hardly control yourself.

You were really glad they interrupted you. You almost did something later you'd have deeply regretted.

At last, you came back to reality and gathered your thoughts noticing the boys waiting for your answer.

"I was looking for you guys when someone pushed me in there and it was Malfoy..."

"And yeah, he kissed you." Harry added sourly.

"I'm glad you guys came for me." You hugged all of them. Harry clinged on you for a little longer than you'd expected.

"When I saw him with you, I thought I would kill him..."

"But how did you know we were here?" You asked still blushing because of Harry's previous comment.

"You went straight past our compartment. We were sitting with some Ravenclaws." George explained.

"You know Ron and Hermione being prefects...They have a separate carriage now." Harry added.

"You haven't noticed us, but we saw you passing. Just a little after you, there came Malfoy looking really pleased with himself. We immediately thought he's up to no good so we went after him. And then we found you." Fred finished the story.

"Guys, thank you so much. You really helped me out this time."

"You shouldn't go back to their compartment. Sit with us from now on." Harry said seriously.

"Look I couldn't appreciate more what you did but he won't do anything to me in company. Plus Blaise will be there, too."

You blushed suddenly remembering your new boyfriend. He almost completely went out of your mind.

"Right. But we can fight them off anytime, just call us if you need help."

"I will, I promise."

You waved goodbye to the concerned boys, and walked back to the Slytherins. Malfoy was already sitting there.

You tried not to look at him at all, concentrating on Blaise instead.

"Lil! Finally. I was wondering when you'll come back."

"Hey. I just..." You glanced at Malfoy who was smirking evilly at you and said:

"I just talked a little with Harry."

Later, Malfoy told the whole compartment about how he terrorized some second years on his way back but you weren't really paying attention to him.

You felt so humiliated. Inside your head Draco's voice kept telling you that 'You were just like any other girl who couldn't resist him' .This threw you in a really bad mood for the rest of the journey.

You were in a relationship since just the day before and already you've cheated on your boyfriend. Disgusted by yourself and the whole situation you stayed silent for a long time.

Blaise couldn't understand your sudden change of mood. However, after some attempts even he gave up trying to cheer you up.

You kept looking out of the window and watching the ever changing land. Soon you became sleepy and the rhythmic motion of the train drifted you into a sleep on Blaise's shoulder.

You woke up an hour later to Blaise's voice telling you that it's time to change into your school robes.

At last the train came to a halt. You grabbed the cage of Stubby and your trunks and set off for the carriages.

--------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7: Back to school

**Chapter 7: Back to school**

You were really looking forward the end of the sorting as you were very hungry.

Unlike the others, you missed the food trolley on the train, so by the time you were all in the Great Hall your stomach grumbled so loudly, it made others turn around and stare at you.

You quickly found a seat at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Neville, then waited for the usual ceremony to begin.

Finally, after the last 1st year, Emma Wavery, was sorted into Hufflepuff, loads of food appeared on the tables.

Though you were famished, you talked just as much as you ate, the news of Snape finally getting his dream job as The Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher giving you enough to discuss for a week.

After finishing your meal, you waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron who had to take care of their prefect duties and went up to the Gryffindor tower with Harry.

He was still feeling pretty down because of the death of Sirius. You tried your best to help him deal with the loss. Even during the summer you kept in touch quite frequently, writing letters every few days or so and even meeting a few times.

By using shortcuts to get to the Common Room you got past the Fat Lady definitely faster than the others.

You talked for a while in the comfy armchairs in front of the fireplace, then went to sleep with Hermione with whom you shared a dormitory.

-----------------------------

Next day, during breakfast, Professor McGonagall gave out your timetables.

You were a good student, though not as good as Herms, you had great brains. You achieved 10 OWL's and several of them were O's.

Secretly, you wanted to work in the Ministry at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where you could fight for a better treatment of muggleborn witches and wizards.

Although, the Ministry pretended it was not the case anymore, prejudice against muggleborns was still strong, especially among pureblood families.

You were disgusted by the news you heard from your father, how wizarding courts decided in favor of purebloods in several cases.

However, the problem was that your family was on You-Know-Who's side.

We all know what opinion He-Who-Must-Not–Be-Named held for the "mudbloods".

It would have made quite a big fuss, if you'd told your parents you wanted to dedicate your life trying to eliminate the prejudice about one's blood status.

You were just wondering about how much easier life would be without Voldemort when Hermione exclaimed happily:

"That's great, Lil! We almost have every class together."

"Yeah, great." You answered still in thoughts.

Blaise soon came around too.

"Hey, love! What's up?"

"Hi Blaise! Nothing much. What's your timetable like?"

You compared the two and learned that you will have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

You finished your breakfast with him. After the bell rang he kissed you a last time, then set off for his Transfiguration class with the other Slytherins.

Your first lesson was Charms which you were pretty good at. You always liked the tiny Prof. Flitwick, who seemed to have a very gentle nature.

The lesson's task was to conjure a jet of clear water from the caster's wand. You burst out laughing, when Ron, instead of doing so, blew up the professor's desk.

However, it was not only Ron struggling with the new difficult spell. Harry laughed along you, but he couldn't master it either.

Hermione and you however got it right after some time.

"Very good Miss Granger, Miss Sparks! Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

You met up with Blaise during lunch break.

"It's only our first day and I have to write an incredibly long essay on the Aguamenti Charm!" You told Blaise gloomily.

"It's the same for us too. But hey, we've got free periods when we can concentrate on just each other." He gave you a knowing smile.

You were sure most of those breaks will be needed to finish the enormous amount of homework you'll be given, but you didn't want to dampen his enthusiasm.

Next, you had DADA with the Slytherins, so you went to class together. You met the others in front of the classroom.

"I wonder what Snape will be like." You thought out aloud.

"I'm sure he'll be worse than ever." Ron said with a disgusted face.

He was right. Now you had no doubts why Dumbledore didn't want to give him the post in the first place. Snape was fascinated with the Dark Arts. He also humiliated Hermione in front of everyone making you really want to try a nice little hex on him.

But it was only the beginning of the lesson. While rearranging the classroom to have more room for practise Snape took away 10 points from Gryffindor just because Neville held his wand higher than he should have.

The Slytherins had a fantastic time enjoying the humiliation of the Gryffindors. Especially Malfoy seemed to have the time of his life.

You were practising non-verbal spells on each other in pairs. Your partner was Hermione and you two were doing brilliantly. After half an hour you could both use some spells without saying them aloud.

Any other teacher would have given housepoints for this but not Snape. He just merely nodded his face in your direction. Then suddenly when you were just about to cast a fire spell at Hermione, someone pushed you, which resulted in you missing her but instead hitting Snape!

His black cloak immediately caught on fire. Of course he thought it was on purpose and you got detention for Friday.

When turned to see who did this to you, you caught Malfoy imitating the incident to his fellows. You couldn't have been more furious but you tried to control your anger not wishing to get more detentions.

In the Common Room however, you burst out.

"But the worst thing is that's the date of the Quidditch try-outs!"

"Lil, you know you are a permanent spot on the team, don't you?" Harry told you.

"Still, there might be someone much better than me. Maybe I totally forgot how to play during the summer."

"I can't imagine that to happen. You're a great player."

"Moreover, this is your first year as a captain, Harry! And I wanted to see who the new players will be."

"Perhaps, you could try to convince Snape about postponing the detention. Maybe he'll agree..."

"I doubt it, but I'll try. Nothing to lose..."

You took his advice and asked Snape about the postponement but it was pointless. He just became more delighted and told you that this way you'll remember more not to attack teachers.

He didn't believe you telling him the whole thing was an accident.

You couldn't make out why Malfoy did this to you either. You were sure he had some plans you were involved in.

------------------------

It was Thursday evening; you were sitting with Blaise in the library doing some research together.

"Lil, have you heard that Draco got detention too?"

"What?! Really? That's good news. I mean I know he's your friend and all but it's he's fault I got detention."

"Yeah, I know. And guess what happened."

"Hmm. Did he sneak out after curfew?"

"Nope. McGonagall caught him making out with Pansy right in front of the office of Dumbledore. She was furious with them; they caught her in a very bad mood. Both got detentions. For Friday, at the same time as you."

"But how comes that we have it at the same time?"

"Snape tried to save their skins, but McGonagall was unbending. The only thing he could do was to ask her if he could give them punishment as their Head of House."

"And she agreed."

"Yep. She had more than enough problems. "

"So now I can spend my detention with them. Just the way I imagined."

"It's just one afternoon. Then there's the whole weekend to us." He winked at you.

--------------------------------

Thank you for all the favs and reviews!:) I really appreciate them.


	9. Chapter 8: Detention

**Chapter 8: The detention**

Friday afternoon arrived just too soon. No matter how much you wished you could go down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, it was time to visit Snape's office.

Not only were you curious about the others' performance, you missed practise too. You loved flying and always have considered it as one of the greatest things of the wizarding world.

Though you reached the dungeons a bit early, Pansy was already waiting there.

"Hey Pansy."

"Ah, Sparks." She looked at you with great dislike in her eyes.

"Heard you got detention with Malfoy too."

"Yeah. It was all Drakie's fault actually."

"Why?"

She eyed you suspiciously for a moment then decided she'd got nothing to lose and said:

"Well, he wanted to do it in front of that stupid office. He said it was way more exciting."

So Draco was actually playing with fire. Did he want to get detention? But it just doesn't make sense!

Before you could interrogate her further, Snape opened his door and silently invited you in with a motion of his hand. You followed Pansy in.

Draco was late. You both sat in the chairs in front of Snape's desk waiting in silence for him.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Malfoy's head appeared finally.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy at last. Take a seat."

He didn't take points away from Slytherin as you were sure he would have done if Draco were from a different house.

"I think we all know why you are here: you can't control your emotions. Miss Sparks by attacking a teacher; Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson can't keep their desires for each other until they find their Common Room."

Snape looked at you with cold eyes but you could have sworn he winked at Malfoy.

"Now, now. I'd better keep the lovebirds away from each other. Miss Parkinson will follow Mr. Filch to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Miss Myrtle has successfully made one of the toilets explode again, flooding the whole corridor. You will help him take care of the mess."

Pansy started to grin evilly at you when Snape added:

"Of course without using your wand. I'm sure Mr. Filch will be more than delighted to give you the necessary equipment." Her smile faded at once.

There was another knock on the door and Filch's ugly head came into view.

"Professor, we're ready." He said probably referring to Mrs. Norris.

"Miss Parkinson, would you please follow Mr. Filch?"

"Yes, sir."

She blew one last kiss to Draco, which he didn't react to. He seemed to care very little about Pansy, which surprised you.

He gave her a completely bored look, then turned his attention back to Snape.

Meanwhile, you were stealing glances at the window trying to catch a glimpse of Harry or the others but the pitch was nowhere to be seen from there, so you gave up.

"Miss Sparks, Mr. Malfoy, you will meet me in front of the Great Hall at midnight."

"At midnight?" You interrupted taken aback.

"Yes, at midnight. I hope your hearing is not failing you already at such a young age, Miss Sparks."

"I only found it strange, _sir, _that we are allowed to wander around at late night."

"A student should not question a teacher's decision. Certainly I have my reasons for the choice of time.

I suppose you know what a mooncalf is?"

He looked at the pair of you questioningly. When you both remained silent he continued.

"I would have thought you paid more attention during Care of Magical creatures, especially you, Miss Sparks."

You held his black coal gaze with matching intensity. Snape let out a sigh then continued.

"Mooncalves are shy creatures, only showing themselves at full moon. Professor Sprout had kindly requested some help in collecting their excrement. She was delighted when she heard that the two of you will happily give her a hand."

Snape seemed to greatly enjoy the disgusted expression appear on both your and Malfoy's face.

"The process must be done before the sun rises. Mooncalf dung is a quite useful fertilizer, making plants grow faster and bigger. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity to store some.

Oh, and before I forget you will not be allowed to use your wands either. Protective gloves are on the other hand permitted."

Snape stood up and so did the two of you.

"Now you may leave. I will be waiting for you at the decided time and place."

--------------------------------

At 12 p.m. you descended to the Great Hall, where Snape and Malfoy were already waiting for you.

On the way to the castle grounds not much was said. Draco and you quietly followed the dark figure of Snape. It was a clear night, but naturally you needed the soft light of your wands not to stumble over something.

Occasionally Draco's arm bumped into yours, but as he didn't seem to notice it, these were probably accidental.

Finally, you arrived to an area near Hagrid's Hut where Snape stopped.

You didn't need to ask why: the whole place was littered with the silvery 'remains' of the mooncalves.

"Well, you know your job. Collect the excrement in the buckets over there. When you are finished you are to bring it to the greenhouses. And don't think about getting only half of the job done. I have my ways of checking if you did as you were told or not."

He turned without saying goodbye, his black cloak billowing after him. His dark figure soon disappeared in the night, leaving you alone with Draco.

"Oh, I hate you so much, Malfoy! I can't believe I'm stuck here because of you, jerk!"

"My, my. I wouldn't use that voice if I were you." He said with his I'm-so-irresistible smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me how to behave. I could be sleeping in my bed right now."

"Stop whining Sparks. It's annoying."

"I'm not 'whining'. Anyway, let's get to work. I want to finish this fast."

Although still smirking, astonishingly he listened to you and started to collect the dung.

For a long time you worked next to each other in silence, now and then instructing the other where to go and such.

You were almost finished when suddenly Malfoy slipped on a slightly larger portion of dung and landed on his bottom.

You got into such a fit of laughter that your stomach began to hurt.

"Don't you dare laughing at me, Sparks!"

"Ha ha- I'm sorry- ha ha – It's just so damn funny."

You struggled with the words laughing so hard.

"If you think that's funny than what do you think of this?"

He grabbed your ankles and pulled you down, so you landed right next to him.

"Hey that hurt!"

With that you grabbed the nearest dung and smeared it all over Draco's shoe.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Just a little payback." You grinned at him, but after seeing the look in his eyes you decided it was best to get away from him as fast as you could.

You staggered up; took off the gloves you were wearing, and started to run.

"Sparks! You'll die for this!" He shouted at you in terrible anger.

"Only if you catch me!" You accelerated more.

You couldn't get far though. Soon you lost your momentary lead and he caught you.

He knocked you over and you both fell with Draco landing on top of you.

He quickly sat on you pinning your arms above your head.

"Let me go, Malfoy!"

"Now that's likely. I caught you, so I can do whatever I'd like to-"

"No, I've never said-"

He silenced you with a kiss. There was so much passion in it you were glad you were lying on the ground.

The bad thing was that you enjoyed it. Very much. You tried to convince yourself that it was Malfoy kissing you. C'mon, the Malfoy who irritates the hell out of you.

You finally pulled away.

"Draco, stop..."

"Why? It seems to me that you greatly enjoy what I'm doing…" He was softly kissing your neck.

"This is wrong. Really, really wrong. Blaise is…"

"Forget him for now."

He looked straight in your eyes. There was something different about him. His eyes were not as cold as always, instead he was gazing at you in a way you couldn't describe in one word. Desire certainly. But there was something more, some kind of deeper affection.

You had never seen him look at anybody else like this.

He kissed you again. Before you could fully give yourself to it though, you pulled away once again.

"Please let me go. It's not right. Even if I could forget Blaise, which I can't, - You emphasized that last part– I won't be just one of the girls who can't resist you..."

He opened his mouth to react to your words, when suddenly you heard faint shouts. Draco's body tensed as he tried to make out who the owner of the voice is.

As the person got closer, you understood what she was bellowing to the darkness.

"Drakie! Drakie, where are you?"

"Pansy." You both declared at the same time.

"I can't believe it! Be quiet, I don't want her to find us!" Draco whispered to you.

Your next move was a desperate one, but the only way to get yourself out of this situation was if Pansy found you.

"Pansy we are over here!" Your voice rang clear in the late night.

Draco stared at you in disbelief. He seemed like he truly couldn't understand why you did so.

Pansy heard your shout and was already running in your direction. Soon she found the pair of you still in the same position.

"Oh, Drakie! What are you doing on her?!" She asked pointing at Draco sitting on you.

"Get off her! You're just mine!" She started to pull Draco up.

"Stop dragging me, woman!" Malfoy stood up with an angry face. He turned to your now also standing form.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with an effort of keeping his voice cool and quiet.

You remained silent as you held eye contact with him. His eyes were not telling you anything anymore. Their coldness returned as if there was never

a change to begin with.

Without another word he tore his gaze away, turned, and left you with the open-mouthed Pansy.

"Wait, Drakie!"

She sprinted after him leaving you in the dark alone.

------------------------------

Again I would like to thank you for the reviews and favs. They give me a boost and encourage me to write faster.


End file.
